


"I'm familiar"

by MusikKeyKid



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Johanna falls of a tree at one point, a lot of flashbacks man, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusikKeyKid/pseuds/MusikKeyKid
Summary: Kaisa meets Johanna again at the library and is now reliving some events of their childhood
Relationships: Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	"I'm familiar"

The moment she locked eyes with her it felt as though she was a child again, glancing into those same eyes for the first time in the same library where they had met all those years ago.

She was much smaller back then, not even able to reach the top shelf on her own, and yet she had practically towered over Kaisa. Or well, apperantly she still does.

The young witch trainee had been fully absorbed in her homework, magic homework that is. The stone circle she had built began glowing white with a bright violet hue surrounding it, Kaisa had been sure that this attempt would be it, her first properly documented act of witchcraft on her own.

And that is when she had shown up, looking over the table with wide-eyed curiousity as her mouth had probably talked faster than her own brain could contemplate.

“Hey! Why are you all alone? What are you doing? What is that? Do you need help? Can I help? I can draw really good. Do you need help drawing something? What's your name? I’m Johanna!”

Kaisa had let out a mute shriek as she drove into herself, her pupils small, her breathing quick before she had realized there was no immideate danger, only a way too excited girl around her age with a wide smile spread across her face.

"K- Kai-" She couldn't get a single word out, nevermind that the word she had wanted to get out was her name. Her lips kept moving even if no words left her throat anymore, recieving but a blink from the other girl.

"Kai's a great name!"

"N- no- I- Kai- my name-"

But Johanna had already sat herself on the table and drew focus back on Kaisa's work. "What are you doing?"

"I- h- home- I'm doi- I-", Kaisa had growled, shaking her head. "Homework."

"Homework?" Johanna had wondered. "In summer? Don't you get bored? No way that is homework! That looks way more exciting than any homework I've ever seen! Oh, but if it is then you must be bored out of your mind..."

Kaisa had simply shrugged awkwardly, her still balled fists loosening their grip ever so slightly.

For a moment the other girl had seemed to think, a trait that would grow on her in the future, Kaisa observed.

"I know!" She had exclaimed suddenly, making Kaisa jump again. "I wanted to go exploring near the wall today, do you want to come along?"

"Uh- I- I'm not- yes, I- I mean- not sure- I-"

"Don't you worry, Kai! I'll protect you!" And with that she had taken her by the hand, much to Kaisa's surprise, and run off, out of the library, going on what had technically been their first adventure together, wether Kaisa had truly wanted to or not.

Despite the doubts Kaisa had had at first, Johanna had kept her word. From that day forth she had been there to protect her, wether it be at school, when they hung out outside or just at the library.

Fairly soon the two had been a tight knit team, running around and causing trouble and chaos in the city of Trolberg. Most of the time on accident. Hey, it's not like they had known they were inspecting flowers in an invisible battlefield!

Somehow the girl had managed to make every experience that Kaisa had already made alone much more pleasant and exciting simply by being with her.

Like the day of the Bird Parade. Each year since they had met, Johanna had taken her to a secret spot from which you could see the festivities much clearer. The view had been breathtaking, Kaisa had been able to see the parade and fireworks in full length without some inconsiderate townfolk blocking the girl's view. When she had gotten older what had stunned Kaisa even more than the festivities however had been the open-mouthed smile and wide eyes filled with utter amazement which decorated Johanna's face. The lighting of the parade framing her profile in a way that left Kaisa breathless.

"Beautiful...", had slipped out of her mouth, it had been the first time Johanna had heard the raven-haired girl talk without a hint of doubt, it had made her heart skip a beat, unbeknownst to Kaisa.

Around the time they were teenagers, Johanna had found out Kaisa was a witch, she had asked a numerous amount of questions, so many infact that the young witch could only barely keep up with them all. She had been greatly supportive of her magic studies, even going so far as helping her wherever she could, and at times this was much to Kaisa's dismay.

"JOHANNA!"

"Yeah?"

"JOHANNA, GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Kaisa had screeched in a high pitched voice as she watched Johanna balance along a branch high up in a tree in the woods. "You- you- you're gonna g- get hurt!"

"Calm down, Kai! I'm almost there anyway!"

Trying to keep her footing steady, Johanna had reached out her arm, trying to grab an uninhabited birds nest which had been perched upon a small ledge on a steep cliff.

Kaisa had kept a close eye on her, watching her every movement as she had repeatedly driven her fingers through her short and back then still completely purple hair.

Just as Johanna had grabbed the nest, letting out a small cry of victory, the branch she had stood on gave way, causing her (and the branch) to fall to the ground. Kaisa had shrieked, screaming her name loudly with a shrill pitch to it.

Johanna had shut her eyes tightly, awaiting the impending collision with the cold hard grass beneath her, wondering which bones in her body she would undoubtedly break this time around. Probably her tailbone, maybe an arm. Still, she gripped to the nest tightly as she... fell slower and slower? It had still been fast enough to certainly break something, but it had definitly slowed down. Odd, Johanna had thought. Then when she had landed, she noticed the ground had not been cold and unmoving, but warm and seemed to spring slightly when she had made contact.

Once she had opened her eyes again she realized the reason for why the ground had been so kind to her, because she hadn't landed on the ground at all, rather she was nestled in her friend's shaking arms. She was breathing heavily and Johanna had felt Kaisa's heart pound fast and loud against her chest.

"Kai that was wicked! I didn't know you could lift me! Wait, can you?"

"..."

"Oh goodness, Kaisa are you alright?!"

"Wha- oh, my- what?" Kaisa barely managed to speak as the adrenaline rush she had just experienced had been wearing of. She had shortly after registered the searing pain in her arms and legs and once she had shakingly let Johanna down safely she had cried silent tears, for the pain she had felt afterward was unbearable.

It had turned out that Kaisa had strained both her arms and legs in the act, and had to rest for a few weeks after the fact.

The memory wasn't a pleasant one to be sure, it had been the first time Kaisa noticed how weak her magic was. The spell she had unintentionally used on Johanna would never have been enough to save her completely. But that day was also a testament to how dedicated (and stubborn) Johanna had been, the nest had been fully intact for Kaisa to use after she had gotten better.

Kaisa had grown more determined to better her magic, to become stronger and make it be useful when danger was afoot. She had promised herself not to cry anymore, to be strong for her friend.

However, no matter how strong she might've been at the time, the day Johanna moved had been an agony which not even the most powerful Troll could have beared, Kaisa had told herself.

She remembered going into the woods the day she had recieved the news, desperately trying to find her as her tears were running dry, leaving her eyes red and cheeks stained. Kaisa had pondered using a finding spell, but had figured it wouldn't work anyway. Her chest had ached, crying out for a reason that Kaisa herself hadn't been sure. She had only known that she wanted to find Johanna, to be by her side, to share the responsibility of raising a child.

Looking back on it now, Kaisa couldn't believe she had been this oblivious to her own feelings.

But more importantly, right now, Kaisa was scared. Terrified as she kept eye-contact with the now adult woman she knew from her childhood.

What did Johanna think of her now? Does she even remember her? Recognize her? Did she even want to see her again?

Johanna's face slowly brightened once she realized who was standing next to her daughter and her friend. A woman she didn't expect she would see again after she had run off. As nervous as Johanna was, her lips curved into an unsure smile.

"Mum, this is--"

"Kaisa." The name escaped Johanna's lips with a fondness Kaisa had not heard in years, making her heart weak and melt on the spot.

"Oh!" Hilda exclaimed surprised. "You two know each other already?"

Kaisa felt herself smile too, her eyes dialating as she felt a heat spread across her cheeks and a tingling feeling in her stomach which she had grown accustomed to in her youth.

No, Johanna had absolutely not taken her eyes off of her while she answered her daughter's question with a sly smile, sending Kaisa's heart beating a lot quicker at her subtle implication. "Oh yes, I'm familiar."


End file.
